Various forms of auto body component engaging clamps heretofore have been provided and some of these clamps include structure whereby the clamping force on the auto body component engaged thereby is increased as tension is applied to the clamp. While these previously known forms of clamps are operative in various different auto body straightening situations and are adjustable, at least to some degree, as to the thickness of the workpiece which may be clamped between the jaw portions thereof, they are not readily adjustable to the thickness of work to be clamped thereby and are not constructed in a manner whereby the clamp may be quickly engaged with the workpiece independent of a pulling force being applied to the clamp.
Accordingly, a need exists for an auto body clamp whose clamping action on the desired auto body component may be readily effected independent of a pulling force being applied to the clamp. Further, a need also exists for an auto body clamp operable in a manner such that the clamp may be readily adjusted to accommodate auto body component parts of different thicknesses.
Examples of previously known forms of auto body clamps including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,838, 3,835,693, 3,955,249 and 4,148,210.